


Silent night

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Saito Yuuichi/Tezuka Miyuki
Kudos: 2





	Silent night

手塚打开了酒吧的门，这里早就没有了平日的喧闹，唯有钢琴键敲击所组成悦耳音乐在其中回荡着。因为今晚是平安夜。成对的灵魂都沐浴在圣诞颂歌的欢乐和城市的霓虹之中，剩下的买醉的人，孤独地散在角落里，嘴里嗫嚅着胡话。手塚褪去身上落满雪的大衣，坐在离舞台不远的位置，点了杯威士忌。他看向了舞台中央，雄一还在演奏着手塚听过无数遍的曲目。雄一并不怎么会喝酒，但每日萦绕在他耳边的旋律，便如同会使普通人沉溺的酒精，他在其中是无法在意到周边任何事物的。

手塚拿起了酒杯，小抿了一口，酒的味道还是与他在这里遇上雄一的那日一样，没有什么变化。口感说不上细腻，但酒却算得上是醇香。手塚没有立即放下酒杯，他将雄一的身影放入了玻璃杯中酒水的琥珀色里，而在同一时刻，雄一指尖离开了琴键，这首曲子结束了，然后几乎是无意识的，他看向手塚所在的位置，与他对上了视线，便又不好意思地偏过头去，嘴角往上翘了些，抿着嘴，害怕那些欣喜会从舌尖溜走一样。就连雄一也和他初识的那日一样，手塚这样想着。

那首曲子原本应该是最后一首，而雄一没有起身合上琴盖，他再次将手指轻放上了黑白键上，按下了一个音之后，又开始了演奏。是与今日拥有同样名称的曲子，缓慢而又平静的平安夜。它安心的旋律让路过酒吧的人不禁驻足，隔着玻璃，悄悄看向屋子里，然后等着曲子的结束。熟悉的乐段再次重复之时，手塚看向了窗外，那里降下了颗粒状的雪，因为各式的灯光让雪粒上面闪着晶莹。在夜晚的背景图中，它落在地上立马融成了水，雪消失了，结束了它短暂的命运，但这样的雪多如星辰。

曲子终于停了，而除了手塚以外，酒吧里只剩下了雄一。手塚拿着还未喝完的威士忌走到了钢琴边，放在琴键旁，雄一好奇地尝了一口，酒精的味道让他眼睛紧紧闭上，皱着眉头，牙齿咬着舌尖。

“我还是不明白，为什么你能如此若无其事地像喝白水一样喝酒……”雄一问道，他睁开了眼睛，望着手塚。

“……大概只是只是习惯了它的味道。你知道我来这儿只会点这种酒。”手塚说道，然后抹掉了雄一眼角旁被刺激出来的泪水。

“我可不喜欢你的答复。”雄一赌气般地说道，再次拿起了酒杯，还不等手塚阻止他，就将其一口咽了下去。果不其然，喝完的那个瞬间，他就被呛着了。手塚轻轻地拍着雄一的背，噗嗤一声，他被雄一小孩子一般的行为逗笑了。雄一缓过来之后，嘟着嘴，本来还想说些什么，但看见那副还没有来得及收回去的笑脸，也跟着他笑了。他们相视着，笑声霎时间变得能让外面的过路人听到，但他们都不在意。海之和雄一都享受着给予给彼此的纯粹的快乐。 

在他们找到彼此之前，手塚靠着微薄的收入，过着在生存线上挣扎的日子，雄一则一直在前行的路上徘徊，但其实这些在他们相遇之后都没有太大的变化，于物质于理想上。他们的相遇，只是在削弱两个形单影只的孤独者的悲伤和痛苦，仅仅是削弱，就像是橡皮擦永远无法消去的铅笔印记。人们不常说每个人就是一座孤岛吗。而那些快乐是乌云缝隙间的光束，温暖而又短暂。

“还记得……”雄一终于没有笑了，大概是酒精缘故，他的面颊泛起了红色，“我还记得，我第一次见到你的时候，当时不过是出于好奇，想随便占卜点什么。但突然下起了雨，我甚至什么话都还没有对你说，就从你那里跑开，到酒吧这里来了。没过多久，我甚至还没有准备好琴谱，我能听见外面的雨愈来愈大，然后你就像是从河里捞上来一样，全身滴着水，打开了酒吧的门。你来的那个时候酒吧刚刚开始营业，按照惯例，第一位顾客都可以让我弹一首简单的曲子。我走到了你的面前，问你想听什么曲子，你迷迷糊糊地抬起头，脸上的水还没有干，看到墙上很久都没有收起来的圣诞装饰，就说‘圣诞，关于圣诞节的曲子吧’。”

雄一说话的时候就像走在悬崖边摇摇欲坠的人，有时快，有时又拖长了音节，还有不安分的跟随着语调摆动的手，他平时并不是多话的人，借着酒劲一股劲淌出了一直憋在心里的话。就不应该让他抢过那杯酒，手塚这样想。

“那时可是夏季啊，谁又会在夏季听关于圣诞的曲子。当然我也不可能拒绝。”

“你说的我全都忘了。”手塚在撒谎，他全部都记得，他还记得自己说完那句话之后后悔的心情以及雄一努力憋笑的奇怪表情。“那你弹了什么。”

“我也忘了。”雄一撇撇嘴，努力思索着，却只得出这样的答案。“不过，”雄一转过头看向手塚的眼睛，说起了刚记起的另外一件小事，“我是不是当时出了占卜的费用，你还没有给我占卜来着？”

“怎么，你想我现在给你占卜吗？”手塚打趣地说道。

“那倒不是……而且”雄一按下了手塚打算拿出硬币的手，“做了这么多次占卜过后，我有点害怕知道自己的未来了。海之你的占卜太准了，但是未来却总是那样不尽人意。”

“我不过是在呈现我看到的事实罢了。” 此时，手塚本想在喝一点酒，可他的手指触碰到玻璃杯的时候，才想起他面前这人早就喝得一干二净了。

“所以有些时候我真的很讨厌现实……”雄一惆怅地说道，按下了几个琴键。 

“那要不要稍稍逃避一下呢？”手塚并不希望看见雄一忧愁的表情，因为那个人几乎成天都是这样，有些阴郁，有些畏畏缩缩，躲进自己被封闭起来的不见底的幽蓝色深井里。于是手塚站了起来，走到了舞池中央，那里并没有被舞台上倾斜下来的不太亮的光照射到，然后手塚从那片黑暗中向前跨了两步，好让台上的雄一看见他，这时的手塚一半在光里面，一半则嵌入在漆黑中。最后手塚伸出手，作出舞者里男方邀约女方的姿势。当手塚做完这一系列动作之后，他立马觉得现在的自己肯定很滑稽。 

“我不怎么会跳舞……海之你太为难我了。”雄一苦笑着，眉头稍稍舒展开来。虽然口头上有些拒绝的意思，但他还是离开了钢琴边，走到了海之面前，搭上了他的肩膀。

实际上手塚也很久没有跳过舞了，他对跳舞的知识源于学生时代，那个时候他也算是个蛮爱玩的人，常常在灯红酒绿的街区独自待到深夜，或许酒力就是在他游走于各个酒吧里练出来的。他遇上过各种男舞伴或者女舞伴，大多为了寻求温存紧贴上来，只有几分钟便溜走的温存。

所以雄一这个舞伴对手塚来说是如此不一样。手塚觉得仿佛可以一直牵着雄一的手，一直舞蹈下去，这个夜晚也永远不会结束，星星永远不会灭掉它们的光亮。手塚领着雄一笨拙的步伐，舞步交叉着。他们紧贴在一起，手塚能感受到雄一温热的吐息拂过他的脖颈，让手塚感到了一丝痒意。舞蹈没有背景音，但在手塚和雄一的脑海里浮现的必定是同一首吧，一首他们都听过的，无名的钢琴曲，他们了解曲子每一部分，在哪里舒缓，在哪里急促，曲子在无声的宁静之中不断延伸下去，雄一离手塚愈来愈近，要碰着手塚的灵魂似的。

可手塚和雄一始终缄默不语，仅仅只有皮鞋点地时，发出的清脆塔塔声。他们在舞池里划着一圈又一圈，也不知道多久结束，或许这都是曲子最终音符的回音，又或许在结尾前的一个小结划上了反复记号。

屋里的灯突然熄灭了，但谁也没有去理会。靠着窗外的微弱光亮，手塚低下头注视着雄一，凑巧的是，雄一也注视着他。于是手塚落入了雄一的黑色瞳孔之中，那是彗星撒下的尘砾，落在手中一拍即散，是抓不住的。此时，他们的曲子已经到了终末。

手塚和雄一停止了舞蹈，雄一转过身，依偎在手塚的怀里，头靠着他的肩膀，望着手塚面庞。于是手塚闭上眼睛悄悄亲吻了雄一，碰上了他的唇。不知为何，这个吻就像是在与雄一告别，轻柔却不肯离去。末了，手塚睁开了眼睛，雄一又再次亲吻了他的面颊，这次的吻像是个俏皮的玩笑。

在第二个吻结束之后，他们望着彼此再次相视而笑。

“时候不早了，该回去了。你看就连灯光也熄灭了，它们也不希望我们一直在这里待着吧。”雄一对着手塚说道，从他的怀里走了出来，披上了挂在架子上的大衣，打开了酒吧的门。

手塚跟随着雄一，他们并肩而行在铺满雪的道路上，这条路存留着他们相遇至今的所有记忆。雪还没有停，它落在了手塚翘起来的发尖上，于是雄一用指尖去粘住其中一粒，凝视着它直到完全融化。

“你在看什么？”手塚问道。

“我在尝试着用雪花给你占卜。”雄一回答道，然后放下了手。

“那你得出什么结论了吗？”手塚强忍住自己的笑意，认真地问了下去。

“什么也没有，海之，什么也没有。我毕竟不是你。”说罢，雄一用那只手握住了手塚的手。手塚的掌心冷得不像话，比雄一所触摸的雪还要冷，而他的手是温热的，但也算不上暖和。可是雄一还是紧紧地攥住了手塚的手，任由手塚的冰冷将他淹没。

于是终于到了他们应该分别的岔路口，雄一恋恋不舍的与手塚道别，走进手塚从未踏入过的巷子。手塚一直站在同一地方，看着雄一的背影。那人转过头好几回，仅仅是想再多看几次手塚的模样。

在最后一支路灯的光撒在雄一背上的时候，他下一步即将踏入手塚看不见的地方，于是手塚拿出了一直放在另一只手中的硬币，透过其间的空洞看着雄一。这应该是占卜，但又不是，因为手塚不知道自己想知道什么，没有目的的占卜是毫无意义的。

手塚觉得自己看见了一些东西，但实际上那里什么也没有。


End file.
